The Administrative Core will develop and implement a management plan to ensure the success of the U19 program. This Core will continuously monitor the scientific progress of each component of the program. The Core will facilitate the seamless integration of the members of the consortium. The Core will also facilitate communications with the NIH and with the larger research community. The Core will manage financial resources, ensure that intellectual property issues are respected, and initiate all external collaborations. The educational component of the Core will ensure that the advances made in the program will catalyze innovation in the larger scientific community. Specifically, the Core will offer Phospho-Flow/CyTOF and Systems Immunology courses that will provide the external research community with enhanced hands-on experience and knowledge of systems biology approaches and their applications to the study the immune system.